Previous work by our laboratory has described glucose uptake in excess of glucose oxidation and lactate release by shocked intestinal tissues in vivo of dogs, but not of baboons. Studies by others strongly suggest that glucose availability in shocked tissues, exogenous insulin administration and measures which reduce tissue cAMP levels all afford protective effects during shock, and that hypoglycemia and hypoinsulinemia foretell the terminal stages of shock. The proposed study will assess FFA and carbohydrate (CHO) metabolism in splanchnic tissues during endotoxic shock, and determine the effects on metabolism and survival of the administration of exogenous compounds known to affect CHO metabolism as well as tissue cAMP levels: insulin (I), dexamethasone (D) and theophylline (T). In anesthetized dogs and baboons a well-defined ileum segment will be isolated in vivo as in our previous studies. Arterial blood inflow will be measured, effluent venous blood, portal venous blood and arterial blood samples and pressures will be taken. Radio-labeled FFA will be infused continuously. FFA and CHO turnover and oxidation data, tissue glycolytic intermediates and plasma insulin will be determined upon I, D, and T administration, both with and without a lethal dose of E. coli endotoxin.